


Dimension Primes

by purplefox



Category: DCU (Comics), Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dimension Travel, Gen, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:54:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22141363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Kon would like his universe to stay the way it was. Next time he was beating Prime on sight for this headache
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Dimension Primes

It had been a long month and Kon was trying to wrap his head around pretty much everything that had happened since Prime had come back into his life. He had thought it was going to be a repeat of last time but between Tim, Cassie and Bart-

And wasn’t it funny how they couldn’t stay away from each other? They still loved each other. Kon was positive that it would never change but he couldn’t be with her anymore and while that sucked, he got it. Even though he didn’t want to get any of that.

But to have his life flash before his eyes again and then have his team come to his rescue? He fell a little in love with them all over again. It was badass to be on his ass and look up and see their backs fighting back Prime.

But Prime had brought a fuckload of shit along with him this time and everyone had gotten involved. There had been so many dimensions and worlds melted together that Kon had gotten a headache and Lex had locked himself in his lab with some sort of Female Lex for two days straight until they had a machine working.

Clark had been freaked out by the whole thing and then after the tenth Superman Clark had been tired. Kon had been tired at trying to guess who was what from which dimension. He sighed as he put up his feet with a grin. Although he had to say some things about himself. No matter what, he was forever hot.

“Hey Bart.” He greeted as Bart zipped by pulling on sweats. Bart looked exhausted but who could blame him. “Remember girl me?” She had been badass with piercings that Kon was considering getting after Clark let his guard down. “Be honest.” He grinned at Bart. “You would do girl me right?”

Bart blinked slowly before he leaned against the pillar. “Kon.” His smile was slow and broad. “Hell yeah. Girl you was badass. But I’d do guy you too. No matter what.” He zipped to the kitchen and came back with the whole carton of orange juice. “You’re hot Kon.” His smile reminded Kon that there were things he was trying not to ruin so he let the moment slide and winked at Bart instead.

“Who is hot?” Tim looked like crap as he trailed in followed by Jason and Roy. “I try not to be rude and all but this isn’t Gotham shit.”

“Congrats.” Jason fell on the seat next to Kon with a groan that made him shift. “Man next time Prime sticks his nose back here. I’m blowing it off.”

“Please do.” Roy muttered as he began to clean his arrows. “Could have lived the rest of my life not knowing some of that stuff.”

“But who is hot?” Tim muttered as he sat on the table. “Bart?”

“Always sizzling.” Bart laughed. “But girl Kon. Buzz cut? All those wrist gold things? The sword and that belly button piercing?”

“Huh?” Tim coughed. “Oh her.” His gaze shifted to Kon for a long moment. “She was… interesting.” The smile that flicked across his face made Kon smile back. “A bit you know… aggressive? But I’m with Bart. She’s attractive. Those Luthor Kal-El genes.”

“Tell me about it.” Kon felt proud. “Even Cassie was checking her out.” Jason snorted and Kon laughed. “I’m serious. When she borrowed the shield to do the rush? Totally badass. I need to level up.”

“Please don’t.” Roy snorted. “She’s hot but crazy as hell. She punched Superman- her Superman in the face.”

“Family drama.” Kon hissed because he had been trying not to get too deep but sometimes you picked up things. “But Kal kinda deserved it.” Especially if what he had heard went down the exact way it had gone down. He stared at the ceiling and shook his head. “No matter the universe. Those two are an eternal hot ass mess.”

“Your parents?” Bart snorted. “Lost cause man don’t go pokng in that.” He paused before he emptied the carton in his hand. “Uh who was the woman with our world’s Lex Luthor towards the end? They seemed kind of… is that Lana?” Bart muttered. “I never saw Lana.”

“No that isn’t Lana.” Kon muttered as he stared at the ceiling. “I’m not too sure who she is. If she was in Smallville or a version of Smallville she could have died way before me. Meaning she could be Dad’s ex wife. One of many but… she had powers.” He had watched her fly and she was pretty strong. “But Kal didn’t recognize her so I’m not too sure who she is.”

“Lex Luthor knew her well enough to stick his tongue halfway down her throat on the battlefield.” Roy’s comment made Kon shudder in disgust. “Ah sorry Kon.”

“Yeah.” Kon shuddered. “I really don’t like thinking about Lex doing the do or anything like that. I mean I run into it? A lot.” He shuddered. “Mostly when clothes are still on thank goodness or else I’d have to take out my eyes!” He had walked in on Lois and Clark only once and he had thought he was going to die.

But that woman. Long black hair and green eyes. She was in love with Lex he could tell. In love with his dad and strangely enough he thought that his Dad might love her back. He had never seen him that easy and happy with a woman before. The kiss had creeped him out but Lex was his Dad for hell’s sake. That’s supposed to creep him out.

“What did she tell Lex before she left? Luthor went pale.” Tim muttered as he took out his com. “And I need a bath about two days of sleep before I’m ready to tackle the aftermath of everything. I can’t believe I had to put up with thirty-three Batmans.”

“Wait what?” Kon had only known about five of those. It was the Robins he had seen. “Seriously?”

“Yeah.” Tim muttered. “Four me. Two Jason. Plenty of Dicks and B. A few we don’t know. it was… interesting for a bit. I don’t want to repeat because all original Batmans?”

“Want to beat each other up after about ten minutes or less.” Jason muttered. “So Kon.” He slung an arm around Kon with a sigh. “Let’s kill Prime next time okay? My head hurts.”

“I’m with you on that.” Kon sighed as he sat back. “But once we agree.” He paused. “I’m hot as fuck.” That caused exhausted laughter to spread around the room. Kon slumped back and closed his eyes. He wanted to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a future oneshot based on something I teased here ^.^ idk when Im gonna finish it tbh


End file.
